Pokemon 2020: Grey's Tales
by AutomatonUnicorn
Summary: Grey is 16 year old boy who is dropping out of high school so he can trod the path of awesomeness along side pokemon. It's 2020 and society finally realized 10 year olds going off alone wasn't the best idea the rules have changed. Rated T for possible future swearing. This story will interweave with SpazticArtist's Pokemon 2020: Violet's Story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**This is a story that will interweave with a story written by SpazticArtist we are not stealing from each other**

The sun rose slowly over what was turning out to be the perfect day to start on an adventure. The grass in the meadow across from my house was swaying gently in a calm breeze that was blowing down from Mt. Coronet as I walked out of my house and started my daily jog to Pokemon National High School. I was looking forward to dropping out today so much I ran headlong into my best friend Tristan.

"Yo, Tristan," I said as we disentangled ourselves from each other and got off the pavement.

"Hey Grey," he grumped back, "Real great to _run_ into you this morning."

"Now, now, Trist, let's actually be on time before you start your morning gripe." I exclaimed laughingly as I backed towards the entrance.

Tristan towered over me at an astounding 6'2", he was a no nonsense kind of person who was extremely good at making puns without realizing it. His slightly curly blonde hair almost reached his shoulders in a way that made you think he actually styled it, he did not, that was his bed head which took no effort to control in the morning, much to the chagrin of many of our classmates.

Together we ran towards our morning homeroom in the sophomore wing of the building. We entered the room and took our seats near the back-left corner, my younger sister Violet was already in the room, as she left the house before me each morning so as not to be associated with me too much at school.

She was 15 with shiny black hair that fell loosely just past her shoulder blades, she had a light tan and clear complexion. She was 5' 7" and skinny but not anorexic, a healthy kind of skinny, that left most boys in our school floored by her charms. She had also skipped a grade, since showing off her smarts early in her school career, so even though she was a year younger than me she was still in my grade, this only increased her popularity, if only they knew of how freakin' awkward she was at home with her extreme obsession with Meowth and Volkner the eighth gym leader of our home region, Sinnoh.

Soon a short balding man walked in and stood in front of the wooden podium where our teachers dictated their lessons, the only thing between us and the white erase board that hung at the front of the room.

"If you are dropping out today please follow me to the gymnasium for your Pokemon License and starter Pokemon." The man said in gruff voice that was quick and to the point.

I followed him to the gymnasium along with Violet and eight other students from our class. Tristan wasn't coming because he wanted to finish high school and become a Pokemon Professor . When we arrived we were told to sit in folding chairs that had been strewn across the gym, once most of the kids had been seated a new face began to speak. He explained he was the President of the Pokemon Journey Association and how now that we had completed our sophomore year of high school we were allowed to get our Pokemon License, which doubled as our Trainer Card, so we could officially handle pokemon before we graduated, with the condition we drop out of formal schooling. Long gone were the rules of only being ten to start out on a journey, as ten year olds weren't exactly mature or safe alone at that age, and don't let any TV shows about a ten year old with red eyes and an electric mouse make you think the rules hadn't changed, because they had. The man began talking of how this was the first step on a journey of the unknown and how great and wonderful that was.

Whatever, get to the good part, I thought just as the man said,

"Now you will choose your first partner on your grand adventures," the man said delightedly, "Line up single file in front of Professor Rowan."

The rules of starter Pokemon had changed too. You could now choose any basic pokemon that had evolutions so Caterpie, Scyther, and a range of other pokemon were now all fair game. I jumped out of my seat and quickly headed towards the table The Professor was behind, arriving first. Only then did the other students from my sophomore year realize the time to line up was now, as opposed to later, swarming the line already developing behind me.

I locked eyes with Professor Rowan as he began to ask his first question.

"Now boy who do you want to start your adventure with?" he asked quickly. I could understand that, he had one hundred plus students to get through of course he wanted to be quick.

"I want a Riolu please." I burst out unable to control the excitement bubbling within me. The Professor turned to a computer, typing a command quickly on the metal keyboard next to it. Moments later I was holding the Pokeball to my first pokemon, he also handed me my Pokemon License and sent me on my way.

Let me just say Riolu is the best pokemon ever, who wouldn't want a pokemon with spikes on its furry paws, and that knew martial arts, and could eventually shoot orbs of pure blue Aura. I practically bounced out of the gymnasium stopping to wait at the school entrance for Violet so we could show off our new pokemon pals. I let Riolu out and drooled at the pure awesomeness before my eyes. Riolu stood a whopping 2' 4" with brown eyes and bumps on the back of its paws I knew would one day be killer 4 inch spikes, its fur was black and blue and covered its entire body.

"Hey Riolu," I said as I knelt to get closer to its height, "I'm your trainer starting today and I hope we can get along well." Riolu looked at me and I could see the curious gleam in its eye that bordered on mischievousness.

It nodded in conformation that we could get along and held out its paw.

Instantly I knew what was going down, I high fived him, it was a him after all, and we continued high fiving and fist bumping for half a minute concocting a secret hand shake right off the bat.

**Hope you enjoyed this first installment and give feedback.**


End file.
